


Knight in shining armour

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena goes shopping with Elinor.Elinor throws a strop and Edward is a pest.Bernie saves her damsel in distress.





	Knight in shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this short one x

Serena is out with her 13 year old daughter Elinor, they are having one of their rare mother daughter days….that was until her daughter threw her toys out of her preverbal pram and rang her ever doting father to come and pick her up!  
When he finally arrives, Edward tries to console his daughter then focuses his attention to his ex-wife…..the fact that she is his ex apparently doesn’t matter to him; he wants her back! His marriage to ‘his child bride’ as Serena calls her is definitely on the rocks again, she knows this by his constant salacious texting!

“Edward” she greets him with distain, he tries to wrap his arms around her waist as she steps back until her back hits the rails; Then he goes in for the attack! Edwards mouth tries to come to hers as she tilts her head away, his hand try to go to her waist again batting him away, he brings his pelvis forward as Serena slips past him before they connected.   
There was a security guard in a nearby shop watching his unwanted advances to the woman, who clearly wasn’t interested.   
Bernice Wolfe approached them and stood between the pair.

“Are you ok?” She asks Serena.  
Serena doesn’t answer, she can’t answer so she turns herself away.  
“Leave them alone” Elinor shouts running back to her fathers side “it is his wife”.  
Serena whips around “Ex-wife……very much ex!”  
“Don’t be like that mum, he still loves you.” She cries holding her father tight.  
“Leave it Elinor!” Serena hisses back at her still standing behind the security guard.  
“I think you should leave Sir / Madam” Bernie states firmly to Edward and Elinor.  
“Serena please” Edward begs with no response from Serena. Serena’s head is now lowered with her back turned again, her shoulders are shaking…….she is crying!  
Bernie was about to radio for further help to escort the two of them out of the shopping centre when they decided and agreed to leave some what willingly.

Bernie placed her hand on Serena’s shoulder and asked her to follow her; Bernie took her to the security office break room that Bernie managed to empty it of all personnel, via radio before they arrived.   
All of the security guards had an understanding that they would vacate the area if it was needed to calm a customer down or separate them if needed.

 

Bernie invited her to sit on the sofa and handed her a tissue while she put the kettle on.  
“Tea or coffee?” Bernie asked quietly.  
Serena wept “Shiraz?………….tea please.”“Shiraz later if you want but I only have tea and coffee for now.” Bernie retorted.  
This made Serena chuckle and look up at Bernie still with wet eyes.

“How did you know?……..that I needed an escape?” Serena asked trying to hold back further tears.  
“I recognise his unwanted advances! I get it a lot………” Bernie replied dryly. Serena looked at her to continue, eventually she does “Men like women in uniform….its a bit difficult when said woman doesn’t like men!”

Bernie waits for Serena to recoil, that has been Bernie’s experience so far when she tells people she is gay; fair enough it is usually by men whose advances have just been deflected.  
“I can see how that could be a problem……but what about unwanted female advances?” Serena questions.  
Bernie chuckles “I never had any of those!” She looks at Serena shyly with a rather red blush to her cheeks that is heightened by her crisp white shirt.  
“I don’t believe that……I’m sorry I don’t know your name; I’m Serena Campbell” Serena replies with a symmetrical blush to Bernies.  
“Bernie Wolfe” She replies with a hand out to shake Serena’s.  
They shake hands and the grip lingers tightly for a while holding eye contact.

Bernie stands to get the biscuits and asks her if she wants to contact the police for sexual harassment. Serena refused stating that is her ex-husband all over and that she is surprised that he hadn’t made advances to her - she said this chuckling as Bernie went a darker shade of red.

Serena refuses the biscuits and gets up to leave thanking her for her very much welcomed interference.  
With another handshake she shows Serena back out to the main shopping area; just as she was about to leave, Serena places a lingering kiss to her cheek “thank you my knight in shining armour!” With a wink as she goes.

Thinking of nothing apart from Serena all day and that evening; Bernie tries to get on with the rest of her day.   
The following day Bernie receives a note that has been passed on by one of her colleagues. It read

‘To my knight in shining armour,  
Thank you so much for yesterday.   
If a drink is still on offer then call me’   
(with her telephone number underneath)   
‘hopefully speak soon Serena x’

Bernie smiled and placed the note in her bag waiting until she finishes her shift to text back. She managed to hold out until lunchtime before responding to Serena.

Hi Serena, would love to. When would you like to go? Bx

Tonight? If its not too forward? Sx

Sounds good do you fancy meeting at The Bush in the High Street? Bx

7pm we can eat too my treat. Sx

See you then and we shall split the bill. Bx

Bernie’s day seemed to drag even though it was busy trying to stop a couple of young teenagers taking condoms without paying from the local drug shop!  
‘Bloody teenagers…..hormones gone haywire’ She thinks while telling them about the fact they can get free condoms from their local clinic with a card.

That evening, Bernie arrives at the pub 5 minutes before the agreed time to meet Serena, she planned to get a table and a bottle of shiraz breathing, before she arrives.   
Serena luckily hadn’t arrived and she was able to obtain a lovely table for two in the corner with the most expensive bottle of shiraz they had and waited nervously for Serena to arrive.   
10 minutes later Serena still hadn’t arrived and Bernie was getting worried until her phone buzzed; she received a text……

I am running late, leaving work now.   
Will be there in 15 minutes if you are ok to wait? S x

No worries, see you soon. Bx

Serena did arrive within the 15 minutes very flustered as she looks around the pub not finding Bernie anywhere; She had just nipped to the loo and was just coming out when she bumps into Serena.   
Serena was about to give her a mouthful ‘watch where you are going’ when she realises who it was, instead she placed a kiss to her cheek and apologises for being late and that she would explain after she has a drink……Serena approaches the bar when Bernie waves the bottle at her, with a wide smile; Serena makes her way to the table and sits down with a glass of shiraz in her hand.

“I’m sorry for being late, I got stuck in theatre!” Serena starts and places her hand over Bernies knee.   
Bernie looks at her puzzled, “I am a doctor…..well surgeon actually…..we had a last minute urgent surgery to perform and there was no-one to take over me, and I couldn’t warn you before hand being elbow deep in someones intestines!” Serena explains.  
“Please don’t worry, have you eaten? Would you still like to get something to eat?” Bernie asks worriedly.  
“I am starving, I haven’t managed to eat anything since my daily croissant for breakfast this morning just before my shift started!” Serena retorts while handing Bernie the menu with a wide smile.

They decide on what they wanted and ordered along with a fresh bottle of shiraz; “I really need to thank you again for yesterday….coming to my rescue. I can normally fight him off myself but Elinor being there it felt different”.   
Serena starts to tell her when Bernie places her hand on Serena’s knee this time “you don’t need to thank me or explain….I am just glad I was there to help! Well I have placed him on a watch list”.  
Serena grabbed and squeezed her hand “a watch list?” She questions.  
“Yes I have a list of men I need to look out for…..and he is now on it! It only means that if he does it again I get the pleasure to throw him out, on his arse… personally!” Serena laughs until tears appear in her eyes.   
“Can I be a fly on the wall if he does…..or get the video evidence; my knight in shining armour.” She is still giggling as she says it, making Bernie go a light pink on the cheeks of her face.  
“I will send you 2 copies…..” Bernie laughs.

The food arrives and they converse further about what had happened yesterday and then the young lads at the shopping centre today, leaving them both laughing hard.   
They decide on puddings Serena was Eton mess and Bernies was a sticky toffee pudding and cream, they ended up sharing their desserts using their own spoon and places it in the others mouth; Serena thinks that this is new, she has a new friend and confidant in the space of 30 hours and now they are sharing puddings like a loved up couple!   
‘Why am I behaving like this around her’ Bernie thinks, ‘I have never felt so connected to another person, it’s like I have known her my whole life!’   
They must see the questions going through each others mind as they share glances over the rim of the glasses.

 

“I had better be off, early start tomorrow!” Serena states as she gets up to leave. Bernie nods and gets her coat ready for Serena to slip her arms in; Bernies hands linger on her upper arms as she goes to place a kiss on Serena’s cheek, but Serena turns around and it ends up being square on her lips.   
Serena advances the kiss deeper to the surprise of Bernie who reciprocates, when they break apart they say their goodbyes as Serena leaves first…..Bernie has stood still, surprised by the kiss.   
It is only when the waitress arrives to clear the table she finally moves.

Serena and Bernie don’t text or call one another for a few days, neither one knowing what to say……do they apologise to each other……do they go out again - as friends or a date…….does Serena even fancy women, or Bernie in particular?   
Bernie tries to carry on with her work as Serena tries to complete complex surgery, while all of the questions swirl in their heads.

It was a week later when Bernie found herself on AAU; she had an accident at work when a thief threw her down a set of stairs. A&E did the preliminarie checks and scans, they noted some internal bleeding so sent her to AAU for observation or surgery.

Bernie was sitting in a bed with the curtains closed when she heard the familiar voice of Serena who had just seen Bernie’s name on the theatre list.  
“Where is she…..Ms Wolfe?………Which bay is she in?” Serena just about shouts at the staff; she sounds concerned.   
Bernie gets up and pulls the curtain back as Serena runs into her; Serena’s face brushes Bernies as they collide.

“Back to bed Ms Wolfe if you would please” she says breathing onto her cheek as neither of them had pulled away immediately.  
“Hi Serena” Bernie whispers as Serena sits on the edge of the bed grasping at Bernies hand.   
Serena closes the curtain to give them some privacy - well as much as a curtain can anyway!

“What happened to you?” Serena asks quietly placing her fingers over the cuts to Bernies bruised face.  
“Thief threw me down the stairs” Bernie says gazing into Serena’s eyes as she holds her wrists gently.  
“You need surgery…….I will do it! But we need to stay away from each other while you are here…….Patient and Doctors can’t date!” Serena whispers brushing her cheek against Bernies who threads her fingers through Serena’s hair pulling them closer.  
Bernie nods and turns her face to brush their lips together just as Fletch opens the curtains; they didn’t manage to pull apart quick enough and he saw their interaction between them.

“Ms Campbell, theatre is now ready for Ms Wolfe, but we have no next of kin down for her.” Fletch declared as he quickly turns his back and draws the curtain closed again with him on the other side.

“My next of kin is here, so don’t worry” Bernie states plainly and Serena looks confused until Bernie points silently to Serena who smiles widely.

“Thank you Mr Fletcher, lets get her in theatre straight away please….I will be there shortly” Serena declares with a quick peck to Bernies lips just before she opens the curtains fully.

Fletch looks at her questioning but sends Bernie down to theatre.  
When the surgery has started Fletch asks carefully “Ms Wolfe a friend of yours is she?”  
Serena shoots him a ‘not impressed’ look and shakes her head silently; he gets the message and drops it until they reach her office.  
The surgery was successful but Serena knew she was in for the Spanish inquisition from a rather nosey Fletch.

“What was that Ms Campbell……before and in theatre?” Fletch asks concerned for his boss and friend.

Serena flops down on her chair and tells him to close the door; she explains what happened the week before with Elinor and that they went to a drink….. “that is about the extent of it” She finishes; Fletch looks at her and nods “and the kiss just before?” He asks knowing he is pushing his luck.

“Look Fletch, I am the only surgeon on the ward today and I am not letting any of Kellers F1’s on my……my…..ermm……” Serena looks up questioning what she is to Bernie……. She has never dated a woman before and that terrifies her, she tells this to Fletch too.

“Do you like her Serena” Fletch asks Serena and she enthusiastically nods; she does know that much, she finds Bernie attractive and would kiss her at every opportunity.

“So whats the issue then, she obviously likes you………just don’t treat her from now on, leave her to me or Morven until Raf comes in.” Fletch states as if it was that easy; it could be that easy if Bernie did feel the same.

“I will have Ms Wolfe moved to the side room please Fletch, you will find me there if you need anything; but try not too! I have only half an hour left of my shift and I want to spend it with her.” She begs and he nods. 

Fletch moves an awakening Bernie and puts his finger to his lips to tell her not to say anything just yet, she nods as she is moved to the side ward.  
Fletch puts a sign up telling no one to enter until speaking to him first then leaves Serena and Bernie to it.

“Do you have anyone at home to look after you Bernie?” Serena asks while holding her hands on her lap stroking it with her thumb over her knuckles.

Bernie shakes her head. “Just me at home I’m afraid.”

Serena grips tightly “Then you will be discharged to me then tomorrow. I have 2 weeks annual leave booked, starting in 2 days so I will book myself an emergency day off before”.

Bernie starts to protest but Serena silences her by kissing her deeply, Bernie finally nods in acceptance.

She does indeed go with Serena to recuperate and never leaves, much to the disgust of Edward and Elinor.


End file.
